Mission Impossible
by uselessfork
Summary: In which Kakashi nearly dies (again), Sakura is exhausted, and Tsunade decides that both nin need a vacation of sorts. Of course, 'vacation' directly translates to 'diplomatic mission', and Sakura and Kakashi soon find themselves facing missing nin, angry innkeepers, and way too much sexual tension as they make their way to Mist. KakaSaku. Rated M for sexual themes and language.


**Mission Impossible, Chapter One: A Vacation of Sorts**

* * *

><p>The first sensation which Kakashi became aware of when he woke was that of an incredible soreness throughout his entire body. Not pain, exactly - more like the muscular soreness which was common the day after a harsh training session - or, more likely considering the last thing Kakashi could remember was being stabbed in the chest, the kind of soreness which resulted from a life threatening injury which had recently been healed by a medic. As far as pain went, that wasn't the worst option - after all, it did indicate that he <em>had<em> in fact been healed, and as far as he could tell, he wasn't dead, so it seemed whoever had performed the healing had done a good job. What Kakashi wasn't so keen on was the lecture which usually accompanied him having to be brought back from near death. Again. If Kakashi wasn't feeling so incredibly tired, he might have summed up the energy to sigh in annoyance.

The smell of disinfectant reached Kakashi next, as his body began to wake up properly. At this point, Kakashi actually did let out an annoyed sigh. Great. So not only had he nearly died _again,_ but he was now in the freaking hospital. Kakashi _hated_ the hospital. Sometimes he honestly wished whoever was unlucky enough to have to stitch him back together again would just not bother. The Hokage would surely call that statement 'ridiculously dramatic' (as she had that one time that Kakashi had gone into hiding for three days after a vague comment on her part about him becoming the sixth Hokage eventually). But Kami, it would be better than having to stay confined to a hospital bed for however long his injuries merited, unable to do so much as go for a run with his dogs. Perhaps he could sneak out before anyone noticed he'd woken up, Kakashi reasoned in a pathetic attempt at optimism. He'd done that once before. Sure, Shizune had found him and dragged him back to bed by his ear, but he'd gotten a decent twenty minute walk in before that happened.

Unfortunately, his sigh seemed to have attracted someone's attention. From beside his bed, Kakashi heard a tiny sigh of relief, and the sound of someone rising from a chair. Slightly annoyed at himself for not detecting a chakra signature right away, Kakashi forced his eyes open, squinting against the sudden brightness of the hospital lights.

He wasn't exactly surprised to open his eyes to find Sakura standing beside his bed, anxiously gripping a clipboard. She'd been there the last few times he'd ended up in the hospital too; according to the Hokage, she refused to let any of the less experienced medics treat him. Kakashi had been vaguely flattered, if a little amused at the over protectiveness she seemed to exhibit when it came to members of her team.

No, it wasn't a surprise to see her standing there. What was slightly shocking, however, was to see her looking so exhausted. There were dark circles under her eyes, and she looked paler than he'd ever seen her. Her lips looked red and sore, as if she'd been biting them, and Kakashi could visibly see the tremors in her hands. She appeared as if she hadn't eaten, let alone slept. In days. Instinctively, he frowned.

"Sakura-" he began.

She quickly cut him off.

"What the hell were you thinking?" she demanded, voice tense and strained. Kakashi blinked. She usually saved her lectures for once he was much more healed, not the moment he woke up.

"What do you-"

"Do you have any idea how close you came to _dying?_" she cut him off again. "Do you have any idea how reckless and dangerous and _blind_ it was to attempt to complete such a difficult mission _alone? _Do you have any idea how hard it was to save you this time?"

Sakura's voice rose in pitch as she went on, and Kakashi couldn't help but think that she was bordering on hysterical. Ignoring the aching soreness in his chest, Kakashi pushed himself up into a sitting position, keeping his eyes on Sakura.

"This is the third time in three months that I've had to bring you back from almost _dying, _and you don't seem to care about that at all! What the hell made you think it was a good idea to continue the mission alone? Why didn't you wait for backup? You know, if it wasn't for Genma going after you, you'd be dead! How do you think I would feel if you-"

By that point Sakura was near shouting, and Kakashi had to admit he had never been more grateful to see Tsunade than at that moment. She swept into the room and moved to Sakura's side in one fluid motion, stopping the pink haired kunoichi mid sentence.

"Sakura." Tsunade said calmly, laying a hand on her apprentice's shoulder. "What's wrong? Why are you still here?"

Kakashi wouldn't describe the woman's voice as soothing, exactly, but it seemed to have that effect on the younger woman. Sakura turned to her shishou with wide eyes, looking uncharacteristically confused.

"Have you been home since I last saw you?" Tsunade frowned, taking in her apprentice's appearance. Sakura shook her head. Tsunade sighed, absently rubbing the girl's shoulder.

"You've been at the hospital for two straight days, Sakura." she admonished, though there wasn't a hint of anger in her tone. "Honestly, your shift ended twenty four hours ago. Go home and get some rest, girl."

Sakura stared at her for another moment before nodding mutely and traipsing out of the room. There was a moment of uncomfortable silence, broken only by Tsunade's quiet sigh.

"Hang on a second." she muttered to Kakashi, following after her apprentice with a frown. "I'll just find Shizune to escort her home."

When Tsunade returned several minutes later, she was still frowning.

"I sent her home with Shizune. She's been overworking herself." she informed Kakashi, exasperation and something softer etched into her face. "I think I'm going to have to take her off active duty for a little while."

Kakashi felt a flash of empathy. He did not envy Sakura at all in that moment - he absolutely _hated_ being forced out of active duty. Privately, though, he did agree with Tsunade. Sakura had looked absolutely exhausted, and emotional outbursts weren't common from her. She definitely needed some rest.

"Anyway," Tsunade continued, turning her attention back to the copy nin with a stern glance. "Sakura may have been a little hysterical, but she was absolutely right. Continuing a mission like that alone was completely reckless on your part, even for you. When Genma brought you in, one of the medics in the emergency ward declared that you'd be dead within the hour. If not for Sakura's frankly stubborn efforts to keep you alive, you really would have died. For someone who's meant to be a genius, you're an absolute idiot, Hatake."

Kakashi considered that for a moment.

"Well, I can't disagree with such sound logic." he nodded sagely. Tsunade rolled her eyes.

"You're on bed rest for three days." she informed him sternly. "I'll assign Shizune to your recovery, considering you managed to damage your body far beyond a normal medic's healing capacities. You should be fine in the long term, though, so consider yourself very lucky. And I'd advise buying Sakura something very expensive to make up for ruining her day. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to find out what kind of hours Sakura has been working lately. Shizune will be in to check on you later."

That said, the Hokage began to make her way out the door.

"Tsunade-sama?" Kakashi called, stopping her in the doorway. Perhaps because he'd actually addressed her with the traditional amount of respect for once, Tsunade looked a little surprised. Her raised eyebrow was Kakashi's cue to continue.

"Is... Sakura going to be okay?" he asked awkwardly. Tsunade, bless her, didn't laugh at his attempt at hiding his concern. She knew that Hatake cared more about his friends than almost anyone else she knew - he was just really, really terrible at expressing it without feeling uncomfortable. A lifetime of trauma and having to pick up social cues from Jiraiya's Icha Icha novels had left Kakashi more hopeless than most at expressing his emotions. To the point where he frequently shunshined away from uncomfortable situations, usually as soon as 'feelings' were mentioned. It made him very hard to track down.

"She'll be fine." she assured him, not unkindly. "That girl has the two top medics in the world looking after her. Believe me, Shizune and I will make sure she's alright."

She pretended she didn't see the little flicker of relief in Kakashi's eyes as she left the room.

* * *

><p>Sakura awoke after a long, long sleep to the sound of movement in her kitchen. Confused, she climbed out of bed, noting with some interest that it was a much brighter morning light outside. Hadn't it been afternoon when she was sent home? Surely she couldn't have slept right through till the following morning.<p>

She entered her kitchen to find her shishou making breakfast.

"Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked in confusion, rubbing sleep from her eyes. No doubt Tsunade had known she was awake from the moment she woke up, but she still turned to Sakura with an uncharacteristically relieved smile, and handed her a plate, which she promptly flipped an omelette onto. Sakura stared at the plate in her hands, and then back up at Tsunade, not quite making the connection. Tsunade never cooked. Like, never.

"Good to see you awake." Tsunade patted Sakura's head fondly before steering her into a chair at the table. She took a seat opposite the girl; Sakura couldn't help but note how comfortable Tsunade looked in her tiny kitchen, even though she couldn't actually recall the last time her shishou had been in it. Briefly, she entertained the notion that perhaps she was still dreaming.

"Eat. You've lost weight." Tsunade instructed, looking pointedly at the plate of food in front of Sakura. Her shishou's commanding tone had the desired effect on her, and she began to eat her breakfast. Until she'd actually began to eat, Sakura hadn't realised how hungry she was.

"I've taken you off the hospital roster." Tsunade began conversationally as Sakura ate. She completely ignored the look of indignation which Sakura sent her way. "And I'm putting you on three days of enforced rest."

Needless to say, Sakura did not look delighted.

"Shishou-" she began plaintively.

"I'm not changing my mind on this one." Tsunade warned her. "You've been completely overworking yourself lately - taking extra shifts, working extra hours. Shizune even told me that you passed out from chakra exhaustion at the hospital last week."

Eyes downcast, Sakura bit her lip. When her shishou laid out the facts like that, it did sound kind of bad.

"Now," Tsunade continued, voice softening a little as she took in her apprentice's defeated countenance. "Is something wrong? Last time you overworked yourself like this was when you lost your first patient. I know you take on too much when you're trying to distract yourself, but this is excessive."

Sakura shook her head emphatically.

"I'm fine." she insisted, ignoring the skeptical look her shishou sent her. "I'm just... I don't know. I understand that I overdid it this week, but please don't take me off the roster. I have patients to look after, and I promised I'd help Ino with one of her case reviews, and there's this technique I want to try out on one of my patients that I really think could-"

"For the love of Kami, Sakura, this isn't up for discussion!" Tsunade interrupted. "You will take three days of rest. After that, you will come to see me, and I will decide what to do with you. Until then, I don't want to hear about you coming to the hospital, or the Hokage tower. Rest." she enunciated sternly.

Sakura knew that look.

"Fine." she agreed, barely able to suppress and exasperated sigh. The enforced rest was an absolute pain, but she could always take the chance to catch up on some medical reading and get some extra training in, she reasoned. Ino was always up for a spar.

* * *

><p>Three days later, Kakashi checked himself out of the hospital, ducked home to get changed into mission gear, and headed straight for the Hokage tower. He figured he could convince Tsunade-sama to let him get straight back to work - after all, Shizune had proclaimed him to be in vaguely good health, which was all the reassurance Kakashi had needed.<p>

As he made his way into the waiting room, a flash of pink hair caught his eye. Kakashi briefly considered blending into the nearest wall, or employing a doujutsu so that he could literally let the ground swallow him, but it seemed he hadn't been quick enough.

"Kakashi-sensei." Sakura spoke first, hovering awkwardly outside the door to the Hokage's office. The first thing Kakashi noticed was the nervous expression on her face - as if she wasn't sure how to address him after the other day in the hospital. Her outburst hung heavily in the air between them. She looked superficially better than she had three days before, Kakashi could see, but the look of exhaustion still clung to his ex-student like a cloak. To put her out of her misery, he greeted her in much the same fashion as she had greeted him. Except, you know, he tried not to look as if he was about to have a nervous breakdown while doing it. He didn't think that would be the best thing to reciprocate.

"Sakura." he lifted a hand unnecessarily in greeting, crinkling his visible eye into an innocent smile. "Good to see you've had some beauty sleep."

She scowled in return, exuding a faint killing intent. _Huh,_ thought Kakashi uneasily, _she's not quite ready for jokes yet, then._

Thankfully, the door to the Hokage's office swung open at that moment, ejecting a rather red faced chuunin who was quietly muttering something about 'scariest fucking lady I've ever met' to a vaguely amused Shizune. Kakashi smirked beneath his mask. He could definitely see how the Hokage could be found terrifying, but in his opinion it was far too much fun to wind her up to bother heeding that fact. Actually, Kakashi mused, his skill at subtly undermining the Hokage just to see her reaction was second only to Shizune's, who seemed to take an uncharacteristic joy in switching her stash of sake with various vegetables whenever she found the time. For such a kind woman, Shizune was surprisingly wily when it came to getting around the Hokage's bad habits - although Kakashi supposed that if he'd spent most of his life trying to keep Tsunade organised, he would be on the same level as Shizune.

And as much as Kakashi envied Shizune her cunning, he had to admit that he preferred spending time with the pink haired medic than the blonde - after all, both Tsunade and Sakura would happily throw him into a tree given the chance, but Sakura at least had the cover of 'training' and 'improving her skill set' to reassure him that she hadn't _really_ meant to throw him so hard. Tsunade just liked to resort to throwing him around (or throwing various office supplies at him) whenever she got too annoyed at his carefully crafted veneer of social ineptitude, and since she was the Hokage, Kakashi's complaints usually fell on selectively deaf ears.

Of course, Kakashi was a loyalist at heart, and he held a particular (if wary) fondness for this particular Hokage. After all, he had grown up having to reluctantly let Tsunade mother him, when she wasn't revolutionizing the medical system or beating the living crap out of Jiraiya-sama. And she had been absolutely invaluable in rebuilding Konoha's reputation after Orochimaru's attack on the village six years prior. So despite the amusement he often found in blithely insisting that yes, he did have a valid reason to be late to the Hokage's summons (Mr Ukki had needed cheering up after a bad day), and no, he had not been aware that pot plants weren't conventionally considered to be sentient beings that needed cheering up, and no way, of course that wasn't porn he was reading in the Hokage's office - if it came to a situation that truly needed his attention, Kakashi was the picture of calm professionalism.

"Get in here." came Tsunade's exasperated call from within the office. Considering the fact that Sakura was also hovering outside the door, Kakashi wasn't entirely sure that the Hokage was talking to him. He'd never let that bother him before, though, so he walked straight into the office after Sakura, hands in his pockets to indicate that he was as relaxed as could be, even as Sakura's expression turned vaguely panicked when she realised he was entering the office with her. At that Kakashi felt a little guilty, but he figured that if Tsunade wanted him out she would very calmly and politely ask him to leave. Or something along those lines.

As it turned out, he needn't have worried.

"Oh, good." Tsunade looked up as they both walked in. "You're both here."

Kakashi felt the first stirrings of unease when Tsunade flickered her eyes between them, a hint of amusement curving her lips into a small smile.

"You two have both been giving me a headache these last few days." she informed them with a raised brow. The untrained eye wouldn't have caught the almost imperceptible slump in Sakura's shoulders at Tsunade's words. Obviously, being an elite jounin and a Hokage respectively, Kakashi and Tsunade both caught the movement easily. They collectively decided to say nothing.

"I've decided you're both in need of a change of scenery." Here the Hokage sighed, looking a little annoyed at something which Kakashi couldn't figure out, though he suspected she would soon divulge it. "Usually, I would put you both on extended leave for a couple of weeks and send you off to some hot springs to get your shit together- I mean, recover."

Despite himself, Kakashi felt that he wouldn't _really_ mind spending two weeks at a hot springs with Sakura, especially if the baths were mixed genders.

He quickly quelled that thought. It was wildly inappropriate, and he didn't want the Hokage to somehow sense it and kill him.

"However," continued Tsunade, "I can't afford to do that right now. Something has come up, and from this point on, the information I provide will be treated as highly sensitive."

She waited for both Sakura and Kakashi's serious nods before continuing. Kakashi almost missed the pulse of chakra that went around the room, signalling that Tsunade was checking the privacy seals. The woman didn't even blink an eye as she sent out her chakra signal, a feat which mildly impressed Kakashi.

"As you both know, our alliance with Mist has been tentative of late." Tsunade sighed. "Obviously it was never expected that the Shinobi Alliance would stand once the war was finished, so it was nice to have Mist extend that offer of a continued alliance. However, since then, relations have been a little shaky, to say the least. The Raikage has been an absolute pain in my ass, and now some 'missing' nin" (Tsunade placed enough emphasis on 'missing' to make it clear that she was skeptical as to their runaway status) "from Kumo have started leading small attacks against the outer villages of Mist and spreading propaganda in an attempt to disrupt our alliance. Exactly what they stand to gain from that, I'm unsure, which leads me to believe that the Raikage has a lot more to do with the activity than he's let on. Either way, Konoha needs to smooth things over with the Mizukage and deal with the missing nin as a peace offering."

Sakura frowned, causing Tsunade to stop and wait for her apprentice to speak.

"Tsunade-sama," she began thoughtfully, eyes narrowed in consternation. "Wouldn't it be deemed quite offensive on Konoha's part to kill the missing nin ourselves? That just implies that we don't believe Mist is strong enough to deal with the issue in their own right, and that definitely won't ease tensions."

Kakashi thought he saw a rare hint of pride in the Hokage's eyes as she nodded approvingly at the younger kunoichi.

"Good observation. Obviously, Konoha has not extended an official offer to take care of the problem. Currently, the Mizukage is only aware that a political representative will be meeting with her to discuss the issue and reaffirm the alliance. That's where you two come in. Sakura, you will be the political representative, and your end goal will be to meet with the Mizukage and, after reassurances have been made, to offer to deal with the missing nin yourself so as not to cause any more trouble for Mist. Kakashi will escort you as your official bodyguard."

"I don't need a bodyguard, shishou." Sakura murmured, before biting her lip. The Hokage suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. Her apprentice was politically minded, intelligent, and had met the Mizukage before, making her a perfect candidate for the mission. Not to mention that she was the Hokage's own apprentice, which certainly sent a strong message to the Mizukage that their alliance was of a high level of importance to Konoha. Sakura's presence would be second only to the Hokage's own. However, Sakura was also quite stubborn when she wanted to be, and Tsunade had not missed the uncharacteristic tension which had sprung up between her and Hatake since he'd been admitted to the hospital. It was strange, as they usually got along quite well by all accounts. Intuitively, Tsunade knew that Sakura's annoyance with Kakashi came from a place of care for his wellbeing, but she was also aware that Sakura would not make it easy for Kakashi to apologise. She was a lot like her shishou in that regard.

"Sakura." Tsunade admonished her apprentice with a glance. "You know it would be insane to send you into foreign territory without a bodyguard. Hell, I'd usually send the rest of your team as well, if the boys weren't off on their own mission. Besides, this is as much for Hatake's wellbeing as your own. In lieu of a vacation, I'm sending you two on this mission to take the chance to recover as well. You're not expected in Mist for two weeks, which should give you plenty of time to travel at a moderate pace without putting excess strain on yourselves. There are a couple of problems I want you to deal with while you travel as well, specifically a band of thieves in one of Fire Country's outer villages and some reports of hostiles on the final stretch of road out of Fire. We simply don't have the personnel to send full teams at the moment, so you'll be saving us a lot of time by taking those little detours. I'll give you more details in the full mission briefing."

Reluctant though she was to travel with only Kakashi when there were so many unspoken conversations between them (first and foremost, what the fuck he was thinking lately, taking so many suicide missions), Sakura could easily see the merit of such a mission. In sending them both, Tsunade could hope to solidify the alliance with Mist, get rid of some extra irritations (such as the thieves), and give both of them as much of a break as was possible. Still. Sakura found herself bickering with Kakashi at the best of times, and she was currently more angry with him than she had been in a long time.

Or maybe she was upset.

Or maybe she was just trying to avoid talking about how much she worried about him rejoining ANBU and taking so many dangerous missions and returning to Konoha barely in one piece and how much it had scared her to nearly lose him this time round and-

And that thought was going absolutely nowhere helpful, so Sakura shut it off and returned to the task at hand. She found herself accepting the mission with a calm tone she wasn't quite sure she felt, and she heard Kakashi do the same. Heard rather than saw, because she was pointedly not looking at him.

"Good." Tsunade nodded, handing them each a mission briefing scroll. "Remember that you will both be attending political discussions, so make sure to pack some presentable clothes as well. You have two hours to pack and make any necessary arrangements before meeting at the gates. Hatake, I mean two hours, not six." She fixed him with a scary look. At the sight of it, Kakashi found that he suddenly thought it was quite a good idea to be on time that day. Funny, that.

* * *

><p>Sakura was momentarily astounded when Kakashi did in fact turn up on time to depart from the gates. Their real mission was of high sensitivity, but their cover of 'clearing up a few hostile activities around the country' had worked quite well when Ino had accosted her on the way to the gate. Then again, Ino was so busy lately trying to pretend she wasn't dating Kiba that she didn't question much of what other people said; she was too caught up in hoping that no one had figured out that she and Kiba were more than friends to even notice. (They had. Everyone had.)<p>

Kakashi led the way out of the village and immediately onto the main road, which would lead them away from Konoha and eventually onto busier roads. He walked slightly in front of Sakura, seemingly relaxed; Sakura could tell he had slipped into a higher state of vigilance, however. Whether Kakashi took charge on purpose or out of habit Sakura wasn't sure, but rather than be annoyed by it, it calmed her mood a little. After all, she'd never been on a mission with him where he wasn't her captain. That was familiar, even though Tsunade hadn't officially assigned a captain for the mission. Perhaps they could easily slip back into their usual banter - that was familiar, too.

They walked for several hours without exchanging more than a few words. To her own (and Kakashi's) surprise, it was Sakura who eventually broke the silence.

"You're limping." she pointed out. Kakashi looked slightly surprised. To be fair, to the untrained eye Kakashi wouldn't have looked as if he was limping at all - he was clearly doing his best to cover up whatever the issue was. Her eyes were not untrained, however. Resisting the urge to roll her eyes (barely), Sakura reached out and grabbed his wrist, tapping her fingers briefly against the skin which wasn't covered by his gloves to send a pulse of medical chakra through his body. The chakra pulse had the desired effect, and she quickly found the problem. There was a small tear in Kakashi's hamstring, small enough that Sakura wouldn't have been surprised to know that one of the younger medics had missed it. It was a surprise that Shizune had missed it, however, and Sakura was fairly sure the woman had healed Kakashi up personally while Sakura was on rest.

"You've got a torn muscle. Why didn't you let someone know your leg was hurting when you left the hospital?" Sakura asked, frowning.

"Oh, I didn't have a tear when I left the hospital."

Again, Sakura had to try very hard not to roll her eyes in exasperation.

"How did you manage to tear your hamstring in that small amount of time?" she asked, trying for patience. Kakashi looked vaguely uncomfortable, as if he was remembering something he'd rather not.

"Gai has moved next door to me." he supplied solemnly. Then he shrugged, as if that explained it all. Sakura had to admit that it sort of did.

"Sit down and I'll heal it." she sighed, gesturing to the side of the road. Once again Kakashi shrugged and veered off the road, seating himself with his back to one of the trees which lined both sides. He looked expectantly at Sakura as she crouched down beside him, then raised an eyebrow.

"You'll have to take your pants off." she stated flatly. He shrugged and acquiesced, slipping easily out of his jounin pants, and Sakura was just thinking that if he shrugged like that _one more time_ she was going to lose it when she noticed that he had surprisingly nice thighs.

And she blushed.

Because that was definitely not an appropriate thought, and she was going to hell for it.

More annoying still was that even though _he_ was the one that was sitting in front of her in his underwear, she was the one who was embarrassed. She was a jounin medic, Goddammit, and she had seen a hell of a lot of thighs in her life. Kami, she'd even seen more attractive thighs in her life. It was just that this was _Kakashi,_ and it had never entered her mind before that he might have attractive legs. Fucking hell.

Hoping that he hadn't noticed her blush (_and he almost definitely had, the asshole, _she thought unreasonably), Sakura pressed her fingers gently to the back of his thigh, quickly healing the tear.

Once she was satisfied that she'd healed the muscle seamlessly, Sakura climbed back to her feet, pointedly not looking at Kakashi any more than was necessary. The silence was broken by Kakashi's dry chuckle. Instinctively, Sakura put her hands on her hips, ready to turn and snap at Kakashi for laughing at her.

Except he wasn't laughing at her - he was looking over her shoulder, to the road... where a group of civilians stood... staring at Kakashi... who was sitting pants-less on the floor.

"Don't worry," Kakashi called out to the civilians, who at least had the decency to look slightly guilty at being caught staring (though they didn't actually _stop_). Sakura felt her blood pressure rising. "We're just resting."

As if it would make the situation better, Kakashi then crinkled his visible eye into a smile.

"Kakashi." Sakura hissed lowly. "Would you _please_ just _put your fucking pants back on._"

Kakashi sighed, climbing to his feet.

"And you were so eager to get me out of them only a minute ago." he muttered sulkily.

A sudden surge of killing intent from his ex student reminded Kakashi that he wasn't quite prepared to die that day. He quickly made his way back onto the road, carefully avoiding the gazes of the civilians, who were looking more and more uncomfortable by the second.

* * *

><p>Three hours later, Shizune began sorting through the day's incoming paperwork. She paused when she got to a report from one of their civilian informants. It very politely informed the Hokage that they had met the Copy Nin earlier, and he hadn't been wearing any pants. It went on to politely add that 'the angry pink haired woman had reduced the other civilians to tears with the force of her killing intent, and could the Hokage please ask both nin to refrain from traumatizing the informant's other clients in the future'.<p>

Shizune very calmly placed the report at the back of the pile - that way Tsunade-sama wouldn't read it until she'd started on her sake for the night, and Shizune thought that would probably be for the best.

She was glad the diplomatic mission was going well so far.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys - this is the first chapter! I'd love it if you'd review and let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is always welcome. This will be a multichapter KakaSaku story, and will contain sexual themes, ridiculous plot devices, and smut. Hope you enjoy!**


End file.
